Et j'ai besoin de lui
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: -Suite de "Il a besoin de moi".- Où Sakura se rend compte qu'être avec Sasuke n'est pas si parfait et simple que ça. Une équipe étouffante, un village à leur poursuite, une mort soudaine et dans tout ça, de l'amour malgré tout. Le vrai. OS, SasuXSaku.


**Ohayoooo ! Voilà enfin ! La suite la suite ! :3 De "Il a besoin de moi" qui était, je dois le dire en comparaison, plutôt mauvais ^-^' J'éspère que cette suite vous plaiera ! Et que vous serez tout plein à reviewer ! D'autant plus que ce OS est assez long (à mes yeux hein) Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Naruto m'appartiennent tous ! .... C'est si peu crédible ? T-T' Bon.. Ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, en vrai.(SAUF ! Le petit vieux qui gère l'auberge sur la fin ! Mwahaha :3)**

**Aussi j'ai un petit conseil à vous donner. Je ne veux pas dire tout de l'histoire avant qu'elle ne commence mais, si vous voulez vraiment être dans l'ambiance, il y a certain passages où, si vous avez l'habitude d'écouter des musiques en étant sur votre ordi, il faudrai de préférance mettre une musique triste :3 Enfin je dis ça c'est surtout pour être à fond dans le truc, parce que je l'ai fait en écoutant des trucs tristes, donc ! Et aussi malgré le début qui commence fort je dois dire, ****il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce OS.**

**Mais bon je me tais ;D**

**Re-Bonne lectuuure ! **_**(sans oublier la review à la fin s'il vous plaîîît ! :D)**_

----------

-Mmh, N-ne fais pas l'innocent, Sasuke...

Lachais-je entre deux gémissements, dûent aux baisers brûlants qu'il déposait dans mon cou.

-J'ai vraiment l'air de faire l'innocent ?

Il remonta dans mon cou avec ses lèvres, et traca la ligne de ma machoire avec sa bouche et son souffle impatient, passant abilement sa main plutôt froide dans ma nuque et mes cheveux.

Je crois bien oui, il le faisait exprès. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il évitait crutialement le sujet. Mais je n'en pouvais plus.

-Ecoute, je-...

Je réussis à le repousser. C'était à chaque fois atrocement dur mais là, j'avais réussi. Il me regardai d'un air profondément vexé.

-Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir !

Il m'énervait quand il était comme ça, vraiment ! Bien évidemment il était irrésistible et j'étais bien la première (et la seule !) à lui tomber dans les bras dés qu'il affichait cet air faussement touché, mais éviter la chose devenait insupportable.

-Tss..

-Ca devient impossible, je ne la supporte vraiment plus !

-..Mais elle fait partie de l'équipe, tout comme toi, et les autres.

Être comparée à un vulgaire membre de cette équipe qui transportait toujours une ambiance tendue, ça me faisait mal. N'étais-je donc que ça pour lui ?

-Quelle équipe ? Bon sang Sasuke, qu'elle finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec Suigetsu, elle arrêtera de te courir après !

Il lacha un rire faible, mais franc.

-Tu la vois vraiment tomber dans les bras de ce type ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer.

-En même temps, il est lui aussi de moins en moins supportable !

-...

Il fronca les sourcils. Son équipe était toujours quelque chose de délicat à aborder. Peut-être parce qu'il les considérait comme sa seule famille après sa désertation et la mort de son frère, ou encore parce qu'il ne se voyait pas les laisser de coté, ne voulant surement pas se retrouver définitivement seul avec moi.

-Tu ne crois pas que...

Je l'embrasse sur le joue délicatement, pour revenir sur sa bouche.

-Ils ne sont pas obligé de...

Il perdait son self-contrôl, je le sentais. Et j'adorais savoir à quel point il avait du mal à me résister lorsque je me montrai entreprenante !

-Tout le temps... Être avec nous...Si ?

Ce que je disais avait à peine du sens. Mais en comptant les trous que mes baisers remplissaient parfaitement, il pouvait comprendre facilement où je voulais en venir.

-...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, hein ?

Il était redevenu froid et distant d'un coup. Mince ! J'avais, avec le temps, appris qu'il fallait de la patience, énormément de patience pour qu'il s'adonne à un moment de douceur avec moi. Si bien que la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait se retransformer en glaçon m'avait, les premières fois, profondement outrée. C'était déjà assez difficile d'obtenir un instant seul avec lui sans que quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'interfère, il fallait en plus rajouter de l'envie et de l'amour dans ses gestes, et si, il arrivait de faire un seul faux pas, comme celui que j'ai tenté vainement d'amorcer, il redevenait le Sasuke Uchiwa glacial que j'ai toujours connu, et dont je suis à la base tombée amoureuse.

-Bon. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de parler de tout ça, tu connais mon avis.

Et il se releva. Ce qui eut pour effet de me briser le coeur. Combien de temps faudrait-il que j'attende encore pour réavoir droit à un simple et rapide moment d'intimité entre nous deux ? Cette salle était pourtant l'endroit révé, mince ! Après deux journées entières à courir dans diverses forêts denses, nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés dans un hôtel. Et pendant l'un des rares moments où Suigetsu avat réussit à traîner Karin dans le bar/café d'à coté alors que Sasuke comptait prendre une douche dans sa chambre, je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose et on s'est retrouvé tous les deux, seuls, dans ce lieu plutôt propice.

Je dois bien avouer que mon principal but était de profiter du fait qu'il soit seul pour lui indiquer à quel point le comportement continuel de Karin envers lui m'énervait (et aussi dans l'espoir de réaborder le sujet de ne plus être avec cette team tout le temps, mais c'était beaucoup plus risquer). Je suis rentré dans la chambre alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit contre le mur, se reposant, et il s'était assis en me voyant arriver. (me gratifiant tout de même d'un habituel froncement de sourcils perplexe) J'avais pris place sur le lit à ses cotés, un peu rouge, et j'eu un blocage. Cela pouvait devenir vraiment romantique, et moi je venais lui parler du comportement plus qu'abusif de la coéquipière aux cheveux rouges ? Alors non, j'avais décidé de ne pas gâcher cette rare chance d'être avec lui.

J'ai commencé à paraître hésitante, et à aborder _le sujet _qui le faisait réagir à tous les coups, ou presque. Heureusement pour moi, c'était l'une des fois où ça provoqua une réaction chez lui. Et alors que je commençai à parler de Konoha et de tout ce qui suivait, il passait son bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser (et, accessoirement, me faire taire.) Ca y'est, il devenait le Sasuke encore plus désirable que d'habitude, celui qui m'embrassait avec tant de passion et que j'étais la seule à connaître comme ça. C'était effroyablement rare, coyez-moi.

Sauf que, comme à chaque fois qu'il devenait comme ça, je voulais lui montrer mon amour le plus sincère. Mais ma sincérité passait aussi et surtout par ce qui me tracassait. Autrement dit je n'arrivai pas à être avec lui sans être tracassé par ce qui n'allait pas. Je me suis sentie, alors qu'il m'embrassait furieusement, soudain obligée de lui balancer dans la figure la véritable raison de ma venue ici.

Et donc, la suite vous la connaissez. Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain, et très vite j'entendis l'eau couler le long de son corps. C'était vraiment frustrant. Mais il ne faudrait surement pas que j'en attende plus de sa part pour aujourd'hui. Et surement pour demain, aussi.

Je rejoignais le reste de "l'équipe" dans le petit café d'à coté. A peine j'y étais rentré que Karin se releva, rouge de colère.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?!

-Je te manquais n'est ce pas ?

J'eu un petit sourire provoquateur. Je sais très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. C'était dingue comme cette fille pouvait être antipatique. Elle n'arriverai jamais à se faire au fait que je sois venu dans l'équipe, et surtout que je sois avec Sasuke. Quant au fait que c'est lui qui m'ai poussé à les rejoindre, elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

-Tu en a mit du temps._ Lacha Suigetsu en faisant assoir Karin violement_. Enfin non, si vous _l'avait fait_, ça à été plutôt rapide.

-F-FERME LA ABRUTI !

Karin le frappa violement à la tête, qui s'éparpilla en eau. Juugo était là, impassible, comme toujours. Enfin pas toujours justement, car l'autre fois, il avait eut une pulsion meurtrière alors qu'elles étaient censées s'être dissipées et que nous récoltions du bois dans la forêt pour un feu, tout les deux. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais vu la mort d'aussi près. J'avais entendu la garce de Karin crier un "vaz-y Juugo !" et Sasuke était venu me tirer d'affaire assez vite. Cela avait été l'une des uniques fois où j'avais pu me blotir dans ses bras à la vu de tout le monde.

Je m'assois à coté de Juugo, et commande un simple verre d'eau. Je suis servie rapidement. Suigetsu entama le sujet qui nous importait le plus en ce moment. Et ce n'était autre que celui de Konoha.

En effet, depuis que j'ai à mon tour deserté pour suivre ce que j'ai toujours considéré comme l'homme de mes rêves, deux jours plus tard, Konoha lançait un signal d'alerte. Nous avons frollé Naruto qui me cherchait sans relâche deux fois. Il ne m'a pas revu depuis cette soirée aux sources termales. Nous pouvons récolter des informations grace à certains espions que Sasuke avait gardé d'Orochimaru. La cinquième hokage est persuadé que je me suis fait enlevée. Et cela fait maintenant sept bons mois que je suis partie de mon village natal. Au bout du quatrième, ils en sont venu à la conclusion que ça concernait étroitement Sasuke. Le cinquième, ils étaient certains que je me trouvait avec lui, et croient, aujourd'hui, qu'il m'a kidnappé pour mes talents en médecines innés et très prisés.

Ils nous cherchent partout et j'immagine très bien Naruto redoubler d'efforts pour me retrouver, et en profiter pour nous ramener tous les deux au village, Sasuke et moi.

Je dois bien avoué que j'ai pendant un moment très sèrieuseent regretté d'avoir deserté, surtout quand Sasuke se comportait comme si j'avais toujours été là et qu'il ne se montrait pas spécialement tendre avec moi. C'est alors qu'un soir j'ai voulu m'échapper en douce. Mais je suis tombé sur Sasuke, ayant stupidement oublié qu'il était de garde près du feu. Il m'avait regardé de son regard diablement attirant, noir et profond. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me retenir. Mais je sentais dans ses yeux qu'il me demandait de rester. Bien sur il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, me supplier aurait été honteux pour un Uchiha, et je pouvais dans un sens le comprendre, vu le caractère qu'il avait.

Je me suis alors posée sur le grand tronc d'arbre au sol à ses cotés, devant les flammes qui dégageaient une chaleur rassurante. Il remit une bûche. "C'était peut-être une erreure après tout." avait-il soufflé, d'une façon si lourde qu'une larme perla sur ma joue. Je reniflais, et il tourna la tête à peine une seconde pour me constater, à moitier froidement et désolé. Je posai délicatement ma tête sur son épaule, geste que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir si naturellement envers lui. "Konoha me manque, Sasuke." lachais-je en pleurant silencieusement. Il donna une réponse pratiquement inodible. C'était inutile de lui faire répeter, j'avais compris le principal, il avait ressenti la même chose au début.

Je lui avais plus ou moins ordonné de me dire de rester. "Retiens-moi. Tu m'aimes non ? N'accepte pas que je m'en aille, Sasuke." avais-je pleuré. Il ne répondait pas. J'ai voulu me relever, mais il m'avait retenu par le poignet, me faisant retomber contre lui. Aussi vite que j'eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il avait passé son bras protecteur autour de ma taille, et m'embrassai avec une douceur hallucinante. C'était là, mon premier moment seul, romantique et rare avec Sasuke depuis ma désertion. C'était tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras que je m'étais finalement dit que je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer.

Sauf que voilà, il fallait maintenant se munir d'une patience extrème et surtout attendre qu'il en ait envie pour revivre ces moments. Ce qui était dur, avec cette équipe étouffante et cette garce de Karin qui ne le lachait pas d'un centimètre.

Elle s'était calmée seulement depuis le jour où je m'étais vraiment énervée. Comprenez-moi, après que je les ai rejoinds, elle continuait de se coller au bras de Sasuke, et de le suivre à la trace. Il la renvoyait toujours balader mais comme il ne tenait pas forcement plus d'importance envers moi quand nous étions tous les cinq, je flippais plus ou moins. Ce n'est que le jour où je l'ai surprise en train d'essayer de l'embrasser dans son sommeil que j'ai piqué une crise de rage. Pour qui elle se prenait, à essayer de voler le petit-ami d'une autre ? Je m'étais tellement enervé que je lui en avait mit une qui lui laissa des traces trois semaines plus tard encore. Et depuis, elle se contentais de toujours le suivre et de m'empêcher plus ou moins d'être avec lui.

Je bu en intégralité mon verre, et Sasuke arriva, plus attirant que jamais sortant à peine de sa douche. Il ne m'accorda qu'un simple regard impassible et s'installa au bout de la table, de façon à tous bien nous voir. Après avoir renvoyé bouler le serveur qui lui demandait gentiement ce qu'il voulait à boire, il déposa une carte sur la table et commença à tracer du doigt un itinéraire.

-Bon, tout à l'heure, je prendrai contact avec l'espion du pays de la terre.

Le pays de la terre, c'était celui où nous étions actuellement. Je devais avoir traversé tout le monde entier depuis ma désertion, au moins.

-Ensuite nous nous débrouillerons pour trouver le moyen d'entrer dans le pays du riz. J'ai des connaissances là-bas et-

-Tu veux retourner là où tous les anciens sbires d'Orochimaru n'ont pas supporté que tu le tue ? _intervint Suigetsu_

-Je m'en fiche, ce sont tous des faibles. Mais un autre de mes espions surveille les mouvements de Danzo, et arrivera à predir quand nous pourront lancer une attaque contre lui.

Son pied vint connier le mien sous la table, ils réstèrent en contact pendant près de trois secondes, et il reparti tout aussi vite.

-Le but, _poursuivit-il,_ c'est que pour l'instant, après avoir fait un arrêt au pays du riz, on aille tout droit au pays de la foudre.

-Pour quoi faire ? _demanda Karin._

-C'est la deuxième partie du plan, je vous expliquerai une fois sur place.

Il lui accorda un regard aussi froid que celui qu'il m'avait donné en entrant dans la pièce. Et ça m'énervai. Pourquoi lui accordait-il de l'importance autant qu'à moi ? Il aurait pu lui répondre tout en continuant de fixer son doigt sur la carte. Et ça se trouve, qui est ce qui me dit que leurs pieds ne sont peut-être pas en train d'être en contact sous la table ? Non. Il fallait que j'arrête ma paranoïa. Nous allions passer la nuit ici et repartir pour de longues journées à courir dans les forêts quelconques. C'était d'un ennuyant ! Surtout qu'avec Konoha à nos trousses, le but final de tout ça devenait de moins en moins accessible. Sasuke voulait tuer Danzo, pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son frère et fatalement à son clan. Une fois, lorsque le Sasuke doux et rare s'était retransformer subitement en Sasuke froid et distant, je lui avait demandé, profitant des derniers instants seule avec lui, je ne l'éloignais pas plus de son but, vu qu'on ne pourrait pas s'approcher près de Konoha à quelques kilomètres tant que je serais à leurs cotés.

Il m'avait dit que ça ne changerait rien. Et il était parti.

--------

Le problème était encore là. Ce problème-là se posait à chaque fois que nous dormions dans un hôtel à chambre doubles. Suigetsu dormait, depuis que ses pulsions meurtrières étaient parties, avec Juugo. Et moi, on ne savait jamais avec qui me mettre. C'était toujours la grande question qui se posait, je dormais dans la même chambre que Sasuke ou dans la même chambre que Karin ? La seule fois où j'ai eu_ le privilège _de dormir dans la même chambre que lui (avec lits séparés, s'entend.) C'était parce que je l'avais supplié de ne pas me laisser avec cette garce de Karin, alors que nous venions de nous créper le chignon.

Alors je ne savais pas où poser mon sac. Dans la chambre de Sasuke ou celle de Karin ? De toute façon, cette garce avait choisit celle juste à coté de l'homme de mes rêves. Il fallait que je lui demande. Le temps que je m'intéresse à la large bilbiothèque à l'entrée de l'hôtel, tout le monde était monté choisir plus ou moins sa chambre. Quand à mon tour, je me trouvais en face de toutes ces portes, elles étaient fermées, et aucune ne semblait prête à m'accueillir. Mais il fallait que je lui demande.

J'avais appris, avec le temps, à pouvoir gérer et apréhender les réactions de Sasuke. La façon dont il fallait que j'aborde un sujet, pour éviter qu'il se braque et ne me renvois bouler. Je frappe. Je n'entend aucune réponse. J'ai entendu le monsieur de l'accueil désigner telle chambre à Sasuke, c'était forcement celle là. Je refrappe, toujours rien. Mince ! J'étais sa copine après tout, non ? Pourquoi je prenais la peine de savoir si je le dérangeais ou pas ? Il fallait que j'arrête ça.

Je rentre doucement, sans faire de bruit. Je referme la porte, il était là, allongé sur son lit, en train de dormir. Cet air paisible qu'il affichait me rendait dingue. Seul lui était capable de me mettre dans des états pareils ! Après quelques hésitations, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour doucement m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Sasuke fit une moue mécontente qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible, on ne pouvait voire ce genre d'expressions sur son visage que lorsqu'il était endormi. Je pose doucement une main sur son épaule, et il ouvre petit à petit les yeux.

Il me regarde, plutôt impassible pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Ma main va de son épaule pour se poser délicatement sur sa joue, un sourire attendri sur mes lèvres. Je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, et alors que mes cheveux caressent son visage, à quelques centimètres de lui, je sens son souffle s'accélérer. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce contact me donne un long frisson, alors que c'était moi qui en prenait l'initiative. Je sens sa main toujours anormalement froide passer sous mes mèches roses pour se poser dans mon cou. Le baiser se fait plus passioné, mais lorsque j'entrepris d'aller l'embrasser dans le cou, il m'écarta lentement, froncant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es rarement si entreprenante.

Sa reflexion me frappa de plein fouet. Je n'étais pas entreprenante, moi ? Alors lui dans cette histoire ? Il était carrement pire oui !

Je baisse la tête. Il pousse un léger soupire, et enlève sa main de mon cou dans une douce caresse pour se relever et se mettre assis, dos posé contre le mur.

-Alors ? _insista-t-il_. Je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose. Ca se sent.

-Je...Sasuke. _Je relève les yeux timidement vers lui_. Cette nuit je peux... Dormir dans cette chambre ? Avec toi ?

Il esquisse un micro sourire à peine visible, mais que j'avais appris à dicerner. Il me tira doucement par le bras pour que je vienne à ses cotés contre le mur. Je lui souris, et il passe son bras autour de mon cou, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il recommence à m'embrasser. Je retiens, venir le réveiller, c'est une très bonne initiative ! Ses mains parcourent mon dos, passent sous mon tee-shirt et me rendent littéralement folle. Seulement voilà, alors qu'il commençait à m'allonger avec toute la douceur du monde sur le lit, on frappa à la porte. On se stoppa, et il enleva sa main de son mon haut, pour pousser un profond soupire et redevenir, je le crains, Sasuke froid et distant. Il m'ordonne plus ou moins de me remettre correctement et va ouvrir d'un pas las.

C'était Suigetsu. Quand il me vit en arrière plan, il nous gratifia d'une superbe reflexion inutile. Il venait juste nous annoncer que le repas était servit. (C'était un hôtel qui avait les mêmes fonctions qu'une source termale, sans celles-ci) Sasuke referma la porte après qu'il soit parti, se retourna et se dirigea vers moi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant ses mains devant son nez. Je pose une main sur son épaule, et vient lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il ne réagit pas, et se contante de me sortir un "tu devrais peut-être aller prendre ta douche." Qui me vexa profondément. je lui répondit sèchement "C'est ça." pour me diriger vers la salle de bain sous son regard lourd et claquer la porte.

Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il changer aussi vite de comportement ? Je n'en pouvait plus ! Cela me donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet. Et pourquoi me pousser sous la douche alors que nous devions aller manger ? Je sortie de la salle de bain en trombe, il était toujours là, et me lança un regard emplie d'incompréhension.

-Je prendrais ma douche après ! Comme ça tu pourras faire semblant de dormir quand j'en sortirai et tu n'auras pas besoin de subir le fait que _**je t'aime !**_

Je reclaque la porte, mais celle de la chambre cette fois-ci. Je suis stupide. Je crois qu'il avait vu la larme qui s'aprétait à couler le long de ma joue. Mais j'avais eu raison de lui balancer ça en pleine figure, après tout, je ne me plierai pas toujours à ses envies. Moi aussi j'avais les miennes, et il ne les satisfaisaient pas forcement !

J'arrive en bas, dans la salle où on devait manger, pour voir une grande table pleine de nourriture dressée devant moi. Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo sont tous les trois assis à coté, et Karin brûle de rage en me voyant arriver. Je m'assoie, la place d'à coté était surement destinée à Sasuke.

-Alooors, Sakura ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as, Suigetsu ?

-Ca m'a l'air d'aller bien avec Sasuke, dis-moi ! Hahah

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-S-Sale garce !! _S'écria Karin, se relevant._ Tu faisais quoi dans cette chambre avec lui, HEIN ?!

-Oh ! Assied-toi bordel ! _Suigetsu la fit se rassoir par la force. _

-Karin... _Je pousse un soupire_. Il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose, là. Sasuke et moi, on est _ensemble_, ok ?

-Je m'en fiche ! _Elle remonta ses lunettes, _tu ne le mérite pas !

-Karin calme-toi s'il te plait. _Juugo intervint_, Sakura à raison, tu auras ton mot à dire quand Sasuke te dira qu'il t'aime.

-Et tu peux toujours esperer, mais t'es vraiment trop moche !! HAHAH !

-LA FERME SUIGETSU !

Elle voulu le frapper mais il évita son coup facilmenet puisque Sasuke entra dans la pièce, l'air quelque peu en colère. Tout le monde se tu et on mangea en silence. Je finis en première, et, remerciai pour ce dînner avant de me lever pour remonter dans la chambre. L'eau brûlante de la douche me faisait un bien fou. Mais je n'osais pas en sortir. Sasuke serait surement là, après tout. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus que je dorme dans la même chambre que lui ? Oh et puis mince ! C'était trop tard de toute façon.

Après avoir vaguement séché mes cheveux avec une serviette, je ressorti de la salle de bain. Il était bien là, couché dans son lit, me faisant dos. Je pousse un soupire, il devait dormir, après tout. Demain la journée serait longue, il fallait que j'en fasse de même. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, me recouvre de la couverture et essaye du mieux que je peux de prendre un peu de sommeil. Chose plutôt compliqué, dois-je dire. J'entendis alors un "bonne nuit." ne pouvant venir que de lui. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire, et lui répondu un "merci Sasuke. Bonne nuit." auquelle je put juste entendre qu'il gigotait dans ses draps, restant tout de même dos à moi.

-----------

J'étais tellement fatiguée que le frappement de porte violent de Suigetsu pour nous réveiller n'eut aucun effet sur moi. J'étais profondement endormie, quand soudain je commençai à sentir quelque chose me secouer doucement. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, Sasuke se trouvait là, en train de me réveiller.

-Debout.

Dit-il quand nos regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Mais il ne repartai pas. Il voulait peut-être que je l'embrasse ? Mince alors, j'en avait énormement envie. J'esquisse un sourire pour m'avancer vers lui en tendant les lèvres. J'avais les yeux clos, mais assez ouvert pour distinguer son froncement de sourcils nerveux. Dommage pour lui, j'entendais une fois de plus sa respiration s'accélérer. Quelques centimètres plus tard, le tendre contact était établie. J'eu à peine le temps de passer ma main amoureusement dans ses cheveux qu'on refrappa violement à la porte. Mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquille ?!

Il lacha un grognement qui me réchauffa le coeur avant de se relever lentement.

-Sasuke, vite ! Konoha est à nos trousses !

-Hein ?!

Je me relève subitement. Si bien que ça en fut peur à Sasuke. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée mais une main me retint au poignet. Je me retourne, et le voit, détournant du regard, comme une rougeur sur ses joues.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qui-

-Mets quelque chose de plus convenable, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te voient comme ça, idiote.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue... J'avais oublié que je portais seulement un mini short et un haut à minuscules bretelles sur moi. Il toussota, et mee laissa rentrer dans la salle de bain en courant pour m'habiller.

Pendant ce temps, alors que je faisais le plus vite que je pouvais, j'entendis Suigetsu rentrer en trombe dans la chambre, haletant, et expliquer que trois ninjas de Konoha dont on ne connaissait pas l'identité pour le moment mais apparement très forts, se trouvaient nous loin de là et faisaient des recherches en montrant une photo de moi et une de Sasuke. Il fallait vite décamper. Je ressors en vitesse, mes affaires déjà rangées dans mon sac. Sasuke affichait une mine grave.

-Rassemblement de Taka, nous partons sur le champ !

Les deux autres arrivèrent plutôt vite. Et nous étions repartis, la note payé aimablement par les soins de Sasuke. On sorti très vite du petit village et on se retoruvait à sauter d'arbre en arbre à toute vitesse.

-Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le temps de s'arrêter au pays du riz ! _Annonca Sasuke_

-Et pourquoi ça ? _Demandais-je_

-Il vaut mieux prévoir, qui sait si quelqu'un ne nous à pas entendu décrire l'itinéraire hier au café? Ils sont du genre à balancer pour un rien, dans ce village miteux. A coups sûr l'homme qui gérait l'hôtel va tout dire dans le moindre détail en nous reconaissant sur les photos, Sakura.

-Rien n'est sûr !_ Ajouta Karin._

-Ne jouons pas avec le feu, _poursuivit Juugo_. Je conseil même d'éviter le pays du son à tout prix.

-Nous passerons par la côte.

-Mais ça sera encore plus long !

-On s'en fiche, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre contre ces ninjas de Konoha, là ! _pesta Suigetsu_

Et après plus d'une heure de course intensive, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me stoppai sur une branche, et alors qu'elle voulait faire croire qu'elle avait largement les ressources pour continuer, Karin loupa la branche en voulant se stopper, rongée elle aussi par la fatigue. Suigetsu était bien content de pouvoir s'arrêter pour boire enfin son eau, il nous tanait depuis plus d'une bonne demie-heure. Juugo était éssouflé et Sasuke, lui, semblait encore près à faire des dizaines de kilomètres. Il s'arrêta sur la même branche que moi.

-Bien. On se repose à peine cinq minutes et on repart, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Je ne répondis rien. Je brûlais d'envie de le contredire, après tout, je n'en pouvais plus ! On repris effectivement la route. Nous faisions quelques pauses régulières, mais de plus en plus espacées, pour le plus grand désespoir de Karin, Suigetsu et moi. Il n'appréciait pas trop boire en courant, ce n'était pas pratique.

Il s'était bien écoulé trois/quatre heures depuis notre départ bousculé, et Sasuke décida enfin de faire une longue pause. On s'arrêta dans un petit café en plein milieu de la forêt, où tout le monde put tranquillement allé au toilette, boire, se reposer etc..

Je voulu alors prendre un peu l'air. Juste un peu. Sasuke était réticant au fait que nous soyons séparés (toute l'équipe, pas que nous deux, hein.) mais il me laissa faire. Une rivière passait non loin de là, j'y plongeai mes mains profondement pour les ressortir et m'en barbouiller le visage. Cela me faisait énormément de bien. Un oiseau m'approcha et je lui donnai un petit bout de pain que j'avais gardé dans ma poche. A croire que passer ses journées avec une équipe qui contenait Juugo, ça rendait les oiseaux sympatiques envers moi aussi. A peine le volatile avait prit le morceau de nourriture qu'il se recula rapidement, pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violent.

Je sautai vivement en arrière, qu'est ce que c'était ? Un attaque ? Mon premier réflex fut de pousser un cri lorsqu'un kunai me frolla, me coupant la joue par la même occasion. Le nuage se dissipa, et j'entendis un cri.

-IDIOT ! Pourquoi tu lances un kunai ?! J'avais dit de me laisser faire bon sang !

Cette voix me tétanisa. Ce n'était pas possible. Non ! J'avais apréhendé ce moment depuis le début.

Je vis alors se dessiner les traits de Naruto qui s'énervai contre Sai. Je refis un pas en arrière, et lançai toute de suite plusieurs kunais vers eux. J'avais pris de la technique aux lancé de kunais rapide. Naruto manqua de se le prendre en plein ventre puisque Sai l'intercepta. Je me mis en position de combat.

-Sa..._bafouilla Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux_, Sakura-chan...Alors c'est bien toi... SAKURA-CHAN !!!

Il s'élança vers moi les larmes aux yeux, ce qui tira les miennes à mon tour. Il voulait me prendre dans ses bras, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, apparaissant comme par magie entre nous deux.

-Uchiwa Sasuke... Alors c'était vrai hein ? _lança Sai en s'approchant._

Le regard de Sasuke était méprisant. Je ne l'avais pas souvent vu, celui-là. J'étais plus habituée à celui froid et distant, celui impassible, ou plus rarement celui remplie d'une envie féroce de m'embrasser, lorsque je le poussai un peu loin dans mes baisers. Peut-être même celui du Sasuke amoureux, mais je ne préferais pas m'avancer sur ses sentiments, bien qu'il m'ai dit m'aimer, je ne l'avais pas entendu sortant de sa bouche depuis des mois.

-Sasuke ! T-tu as kidnappé Sakura-ch-

-Non, Naruto. _Lachais-je, les larmes aux yeux. _

-Qu-Quoi ?!

Son visage eut l'air de se décomposer, à l'instant même où il comprit ce qu'il avait l'air de redouter; je n'avais pas été kidnappé, j'étais moi aussi partie de mon plein gré.

-M-Mais, Sakura-chan !

Il s'approcha en avant, les bras tenduent, ne comprenant plus rien. Sasuke tendit son bras à son tour, mais pour me faire reculer de force, espaçant un peu plus notre ex-coéquipier de moi.

-Sasuke tu...

-Je suis partie de mon plein gré Naruto !

Malgré le fait qu'il voulait empêcher à tout prix ce contact, je repoussai le bras de Sasuke pour m'avancer vers Naruto, qui avait l'air un peu plus décapité à chaques secondes. J'allais craquer. D'une minute à l'autre, je me sentais attirée par Naruto, par Konoha.

-Sakura !

Sasuke m'interpella. Et bizarrement, ça me ramena à l'ordre immédiatement. Mon amour pour lui était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant pour que je puisse me permettre de le laisser derrière moi. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie d'une erreure pareille, puisque de toute façon maintenant, je ne la voyait plus qu'à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire.. Sakura-chan.._ il lacha un rire nerveux_, c'est une blague ?

Et j'avais dû en faire, des sacrifices. Ma famille, mes amis, mon village. Ma fierté, en quelque sorte. La fierté que reposait sur moi Tsunade-sama, ainsi que Kakashi-sensei. J'avais sacrifié ma vie saine pour devenir ce que j'avais toujours méprisé.

-La Sakura que nous connaissons n'aurai fait une chose pareille ! _Aboya Sai, soudain vêtu d'émotions. _

-Parce que tu crois me connaître ? _Soufflais-je. _As-tu au moins idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai desertée ?

-Sasuke !! _s'écria Naruto, s'avançant vers lui_. Tu n'as pas le droit, bordel !

-De quoi tu parles.

-Pourquoi tu as kidnappé Sakura-chan, hein ?!

La rage melée à ses larmes me transperçait le coeur. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir les miennes, désormais. Naruto entreprit de l'élancer sur Sasuke avec un shuriken tourbillonant (technique qui lui était interdite mais qu'il avait l'air de maitrisé parfaitement désormais.) tandis que Sasuke lui même s'apprétait à l'arrêter avec la foudre qu'il tirerai des énormes nuages noirs qu'il venait de faire apparaître au dessus de nos têtes, soufflant un "tu veux jouer à ça, hein."

A ce moment précis, j'étais tétanisée. La flash back de la scène où ils avaient tenté de s'entretuer sur le toit de l'hôpital me frappa et le même malaise s'emplit de tout mon coeur.

Où était Kakashi-sensei ? Il devait les arrêter, comme ce jour là. La raison était pourtant différente. J'avais la sensation qu'elle me concernait étroitement, et je ne me rendais alors pas entièrement compte que Sasuke et Naruto allait s'envoyer un coup fatal pour moi. L'un pour me garder près de lui pour toujours, et l'autre pour m'avoir à son tour à ses cotés, comme je l'avais toujours été par le passé.

Je vis le chakra prendre la forme d'un shuriken géant, me percant les tympans par la même occasion. Sasuke venait de nous recouvrir d'une noirceur digne de la nuit, la pluit étant aussi au rendez-vous. J'eu pendant un instant l'illumination du fait que l'élément du vent était normalement plus fort que celui de la foudre, mais quand je vis la force avec laquelle l'homme de mes rêves déployait les éclairs et dont il en était maître, je compris vite qu'à cette vitesse, aucun des deux ne finirait vivant.

La panique s'éprit de moi lorsque mes autres "coéquipiers" sortirent en furie. Karin s'élança de toute ses forces vers Sasuke, mais ce n'eut aucun effet face au bras sur-musclé de Suigetsu, qui la serra contre lui, le visage grave, faisant de son mieux pour qu'elle ne voit pas le massacre qui avait l'air de se préparer. Juugo fut paralysé aussi, devant ces forces monstrueuses qui se préparaient pour être au maximum de leur puissance.

-SAKURA !

J'entendis vaguement Suigetsu crier mon prénom. Il m'ordonna de les rejoindre, là où c'était plus ou moins à l'abris, je le pense. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais rien faire, plus bouger. J'aimais Sasuke, Naruto avait toujours été comme mon frère. Mon futur d'un coté, mon passé de l'autre. Et mes larmes sur l'instant présent. Ils allaient se tuer, c'était obligé.

-Non, nooon !

Je me mit à pleurer sur mon sort, je ne voulais pas ça, c'était la pire des choses. Ma respiration se sacada, et mes pleurs se faisaient plus insistants. Suigetsu continuait de crier mon prénom, et d'un coup, je sentis un bras s'enrouler violement autour de ma taille, me serrant contre un corps viril, et s'élancer en arrière vivement. Quand on s'arrêta brusquement, je pu constater que Kakashi venait de me sortir de là. Même si je ne voulais pas. Les yeux larmoyants, je le constatai, exubérée.

-M-Mais, Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez-les !!

Il ferma les yeux le temps que j'arrête mes cris percants envers lui. Puis il fronca les sourcils, et je vis à travers son éternel masque sa bouche s'ouvrir, pour me dire quelque chose.

-Depuis le temps que ça devait se passer, tu ne crois pas ? _Son regard dériva sur les deux attaques en fin de préparation._

-Ils...Ils vont...ILS VONT SE TUER !! _Je me mis à pleurer encore plus._

-...A ce stade, je n'y peux rien.

La tristesse envahissa soudainement son visage. Derrière son allure décontractée, il était en fait tout aussi terrifié que moi de ce qui allait se passer à l'instant. Mais j'insistais. Même si j'avais pleinement conscience que, comme il l'indiquait, les forces qui s'élargissaient sous nos yeux étaient bien trop puissantes pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, je tentais de lui faire indiquer une possible solution auquelle, j'espérais, il y aurait refléchis.

Mais c'était fichu.

-Sasuke et Naruto se sont toujours battu. Que ce soit pour savoir lequel était le plus fort ou lequel aurait le plus d'estime venant de toi.

-...Il en peuvent pas... _je fixai un point immaginaire, pleurant_. faire une chose pareille..

-Je ne crois pas que Sasuke immagine refonder son clan avec quelqu'un, autre que toi. Quant à Naruto, sa stabilité en prend un sacré coup si tu ne le remet pas régulièrement sur les railles.

Je pu dicerner le bras de Naruto saigner abondement, et l'oeil gauche de Sasuke aussi. Il avait activé ce sharingan qui était, d'après moi, bien trop dangereux pour lui. Et dont j'avais soigné les effets secondaires par la suite de combats _très_ violents.

La fait que, si je ne faisais rien pour les arrêter maintenant, je ne pourrais surement plus soigner Sasuke ni même Naruto, puisqu'ils seraient morts en s'assenants tout deux des coups mortels, me fit soudain réagir.

Mes yeux me brûlaient, je pleurais beaucoup trop. Sasuke me le repétait à chaque fois que ça m'arrivai. Il ne fallait pas que je montre mes émotions, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Surtout lorsque ça concernait l'homme de mes rêves et celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère.

Je ne fis preuve d'aucune originalité en m'élançant vers eux à toute vitesse. Kakashi ne me retint pas. Il avait voulu m'en protéger mais me laissait librement m'y jeter maintenant. Peut-être pensait-il que ça aussi, c'était innévitable. Et ça l'était, de toute façon. Si ils devaient en venir à se tuer, je le devais aussi. Parce que de toute manière, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans Sasuke. Et sans Naruto, ça serait un véritable supplice. Or les deux s'apprétaient à se volatiliser d'un coup, je devais faire quelque chose.

Leurs attaques étaient fin prêtent. Je pus, malgré la poussière et les débrits dégagés par la forte condentation de chakra, voir de l'excitation dans le regard de chacun d'entre eux. Ils en avaient toujours rêvés, de pouvoir s'affronter avec des techniques invinsibles.

-SAKURA !!!

Suigetsu me vit courir vers eux, et prit surement peur. C'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour essayer d'arrêter quoi que ce soit. J'allais m'interposer entre eux, pour que ces attaques ne les tue pas eux, mais moi. Je venais juste d'en prendre conscience. C'était alors qu'il me restait peut-être trois pas à faire entre eux, qui s'étaient vivement élancé l'un vers l'autre, que mes larmes se stoppèrent.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis quelque chose avec lourde répercution sans peur, mais avec le seul but de ne pas perdre des gens que j'aimais. Pour Sasuke, pour Naruto, je me pris ces deux attaques de plein fouet.

Ils avaient essayés de m'arrêter. Sasuke, surtout, avait crié mon prénom, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et c'était la première fois que ça m'avait autant serré le coeur. Naruto avait fait de même, rajoutant qu'il fallait que je m'écarte. Eux, il ne pouvaient pas.

Ce moment passa à une vitesse hallucinante. A quoi bon vivre sans Sasuke ? Ou même sans Naruto ? Je serais morte de tristesse, alors autant en finir ici.

Je sentis une douleur atroce, la pire qui soit. Elle me déchira de tout mon être, ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'en eut. Ils me transpercèrent avec la force qu'ils avaient tenté de ralentir malgré tout, et une fois l'attaque achevée, ils se retirèrent aussi vite tous les deux.

Je crois que je suis retombée dans les bras de Sasuke. Puisque malgré la vue que je perdais trop vite, je pu dicerner ses yeux ébènes, emplient soudainement de larmes.

Le croyiez-vous ? J'ai vu Sasuke pleurer. Je l'ai entendu avec ce qui me restais d'ouïe crier mon prénom, je l'ai vu dégager toute cette émotion dans un élan de quelques secondes. Puis sa voix se méla à celle de Naruto, mais il avait dû s'écrouler en larmes, puisque je n'entendis au final que lui. Cette voix que j'aimais tant, qui se brisaient avec ses larmes. Oui oui, il pleurait. Surement moins que moi, voir même pour sur.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir l'équipe avec laquelle j'avais coopérer sans le vouloir pendant les huit derniers mois, s'approcher de moi en courant. Serait-ce de la tristesse que je distinguais du visage de Karin ? Non, impossible. Ils se penchèrent tous vers moi.

J'entendis Juugo proposer plusieurs choses, comme soigner mes blessures en muttant une partie de son corps sur le mien. Karin lacha un "je crois que c'est trop tard." se mettant, il fallait bien le croire, à pleurer doucement. Quant à Suigetsu, il n'avait pas l'air d'en revenir. Son visage était inhabituellement choqué.

Avec la dernière force dont je pu faire preuve, et je ne sais pas d'où elle pouvait provenir, je passai maladroitement ma main pleine de sang dans la nuque de Sasuke, la laissant appuyé son poid pour qu'il abaisse son visage vers moi. Quelques une des gouttes salées qui roulaient hors de ses yeux vinrent s'échouer sur mes joues. Et nos lèvres se scellèrent pour ce qui, malheureusement, était la dernière fois.

Ce fut le brouillard à partir de là. Puisque je sentais mon corps se vider de toute energie, dans une dernière étreinte contre le corps de Sasuke. Oui, je crois que c'était bien la fin. J'aurais aimer revoir au moins une fois tous ceux qui m'ont été cher. Et surtout pouvoir vivre un dernier moment étroitement intime avec l'homme qui sera toujours celui de mes rêves. J'aurais aimer revoir Naruto heureux, même si je doute qu'il arrive à le redevenir avant un moment suite à ma mort.

Finalement, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai réussi ma vie. J'ai, petite, longtemps immaginé une mort digne. De vieillesse, ou morte au combat. Dans ce dernier cas, je m'étais fixée comme objectif que ça soit, et de préferance, uniquement pour Sasuke. C'était un point que j'avais accomplie. Mais bon sang, c'était trop tôt, non ?

-----------

J'étais plongée dans un noir total. C'était pire que le noir dont on peut avoir peur petit, celui de notre chambre lorsque l'on doit dormir. C'était un endroit noir, où je ne voyais absolument rien. J'avais froid et, bien evidement, je croyais que c'était ce qui se passait une fois que l'on était mort. Mais je me trompais. Puisque quelque chose de chaud et de familier arrivait à me tirer de là. En ouvrant les yeux, la lumière me les brûla violement. Je cru même qu'à peine ressuscitée j'allais devenir aveugle.

Revenu à la vie furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit, quand je me rendit compte que j'étais toujours de ce monde. Et je ne vous parle pas de mon étonnement, ainsi que toutes les nombreuses questions qui se bousculèrent alors dans mon cerveau encore en compote.

Je constatai avec incompréhension que le contact chaud, c'était celui de la paume de Tsunade qui soignait dans une lueur verte une blessure minime sur mon bras.

Tsunade. Cela voulait dire que j'étais de retour à Konoha. Et Sasuke ? Il était là lui aussi ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce que je croyais être ma mort ? Naruto était là ? Et le reste de l'équipe Taka ?

Je voulu me relever d'un coup, mais bien sur, c'était impossible. Parce que la douleur était beaucoup trop intense. Et elle était partout dans mon corps, se concentrant tout de même surtout au niveau de mon ventre, et non loin de ma poitrine. Mon coeur n'avait surement pas été touché. Je voulu aussi sortir un son de ma bouche, mais c'était comme si mes cordes vocales avaient été coupées, je forcai un peu, mais cela reveilla une affreuse douleur à ma gorge. Je réussis tout de même à emettre un son.

-Sakura !

Tsunade releva la tête d'un coup, une lueur d'espoir soudaine dans ses yeux or. Pour seule réponse je clignais des yeux, ne pouvant pas faire autre chose. Des larmes vinrent s'installer dans le coin de ses yeux. Mais elles les enleva bien vite, son regard devenant brusquement froid et méprisant. Elle se releva d'un geste simple, ce que j'aurais aimer pouvoir faire, ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux.

-Tu n'es surement pas en état de parler. Je te demanderai des explications plus tard, Haruno Sakura !

La seule chose que je savais, c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais c'était tout. Ah si, je savais que je n'étais pas morte, que j'étais dans un état plutôt minable et que j'étais de retour à Konoha. Le reste restait dans les questions qui ne faisaient que me tourner en rond dans le crâne.

-Sa...

J'arrivai à transformer mes sons en syllabes, bien que ça soit peinant, et que la douleur à ma gorge soit insoutenable. Elle s'arrêta, dos à moi, alors qu'elle était sur le point de repartir de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Su...-ke.

Son regard devint subitement triste. Son expression avait changée trop rapidement, ce n'était pas bon signe. Alors que des larmes me montèrent aux yeux (c'était aussi quelque chose que j'étais capable de faire, malgré le fait que ça me brûle encore plus les yeux) et que je me mettais à pleurer, immaginant la pire des possibilités, elle poussa un soupire et vint se rassoir à coté de mon lit, sur son tabouret.

-Tu sais que tu as _vraiment _eut une chance inimaginable ?

-...

-Si tu n'avais pas été mon élève je n'aurais pas... _elle baissa les yeux_. Je veux dire, tu ne serais plus en vie en ce moment, et Sasuke serait en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Quant à Naruto, il aurait surement détruit tout sur son passage puisqu'après les coups fatals que tu as reçu, sept queues de Kyuubi sont apparuent d'un coup.

-...Qu-

-Quand la huitième est venu, et qu'il allait passé à la transformation complète, son père est venu stopper la transofrmation à l'intérieur de lui. Mais, ça serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

-...

-Sasuke est à son tour passé à coté de la mort, alors qu'il donnait tout pour protéger ton corps à moitier dépérit, sous les attaques que lançait inconsciement Naruto. Cette transformation innatendue à fait perdre un temps fou, ce qui fait qu'une minute de plus et nous n'aurions par pu te sauver.

J'étais totalement choquée par ce que j'apprenais là. Mais j'avais réussi à en conclure que Sasuke était toujours en vie. Puisque si il était passé à coté de la mort, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait fait que la froller.

-Kakashi à alors joué son rôle en vous téléportant tous jusqu'à Konoha, avec son sharingan. Sasuke avait perdu conscience. Tu as été ramené ici avec l'équipe dont tu devais faire parti. Et au final, ton corps était complètement déchiqueté, nous ne pouvions plus rien en faire.

Elle voulait m'épargner les détails, mais elle me raconta tout de même tout de façon à ce que je puisse m'immaginer exactement la scène. Alors que Tsunade allait baisser les bras et m'avouer morte, Suigetsu avait laché que ça acheverai Sasuke. Et là, Karin s'est avancé et à décidé de me donner sa vie.

-Elle disait que de toute manière la sienne ne rimait à rien. Qu'elle était vouée à Orochimaru puis à Sasuke, mais qu'elle ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville dans ce domaine. Et au final elle a dit vouloir rendre un service à Sasuke, pour qu'il lui soit reconnaissant de quelque chose.

Sauf que son corps ne suffisait pas. Et c'était scientifiquement impossible. Ou peut-être que si, mais d'ici à ce qu'on trouve la manière dont il aurait fallu procéder, mon corps se serait déjà décomposé. J'étais complètement abasourdie. Karin, faire une telle chose, _pour moi _? Nous étions ennemies jurées. Elle voulait que je meurs, je le savais. Puisque l'autre jour elle avait encouragée Juugo à calmer ses pulsions meurtrières contre moi.

Tsunade continua son récit.

Juugo aurait reproposé mutter son corps dans le mien pour sauver les organes vitaux. Et à la suite, Suigetsu aurait ajouté subitement que si il pouvait aider, il le ferait. Mais Karin insistait pour donner le plus gros sacrifice.

-Mais l'autre ne voulais pas. Elle le frappa et son visage de dissipa en eau. Et elle rajouta que ça serait un véritable supplice de te voir finir ta vie avec Sasuke, avoir des enfants avec lui etc.. Alors celui qu'elle venait de frapper ajouta qu'elle pouvait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, que Sasuke n'était pas le seul, mais elle l'ignora après l'avoir regardé bizarrement.

Je le savais. Depuis le temps que j'étais certaine qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, ça s'avérait fondé ! Ca me rendait un peu heureuse, tout de même. Je l'immaginais déjà dans quelques années, oubliant toute sa rencoeur envers moi, avec un enfant de Suigetsu dans les bras. Leur petite famille sera tellement mignonne !

Avec le semblant de voix que j'arrivai à avoir, je demandai à Tsunade où était cette itiode de Karin, dans un sourire amusé.

-Eh bien elle... Elle a, en effet, fait le plus gros des sacrifices. Elle est... morte.

Cette annonce me foudroya l'esprit. C'était quoi, ce délire ? Pourquoi, quand elle devenait étrangement appréciable, il fallait qu'elle... meurt ? Et sa futur famille avec Suigetsu, alors ? Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour moi, tout de même ? Non... C'était pour Sasuke. Mais tout de même, cette garce aura toujours voulu avoir le dernier mot.

-Nous avons d'abbord réanimé ton coeur en utilisant.. celui de cette fille. Elle a du sacrifier son âme pour que la tienne revive. Ensuite nous t'avons soigné les blessures principales avec Juugo, qui est redevenu enfant. L'autre à beaucoup aidé au moment où ton coeur à été réanimé, même si il a laché quelque larmes. Je crois qu'il devait aimer cette fille aux cheveux rouges, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie.

C'était trop triste, vraiment. Que ça se termine comme ça. J'eus un douloureux pincemenet au coeur alors qu'elle me fit boire quelque chose qui m'aiderait à parler.

-Nous avons réanimé ton coeur, mais cela il y a plus d'un mois et demi maintenant.

-Quoi ? _Ma voix était faible._

-Tu es tombée dans un profond coma. J'ai décidé de te soigner tes autres blessures, vu que la régénération est plus lente que lorsque tu es en vie, et aujourd'hui... tu t'es reveillée, enfin.

-...

Un mois et demi ? Mon dieu ! C'était beaucoup trop long ! Et Sasuke alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu, bon sang ? Et les autres ?

Elle m'aida à me mettre en position assise contre le rebords du lit. Et elle vit mon regard paniqué et eut un petit sourire désolé. Avant de continuer à parler, se servant un verre de saké (posé sur la table de chevet, que je ne remarquai seulement quand elle pris la bouteille blanche en main)

-Suigetsu est reparti avec les cendres de la fille aux cheveux rouges, qui avait souhaitée être insinérée. Il a dit ne pas vouloir rester dans ce village, qu'il n'appréciait pas, en ajoutant qu'il avait besoin de bouger. Il a aussi dit que tu devrais venir le voir quand tu te serais enfin remise. Juugo est resté au village, souhaitant y soigner une bonne fois pour toute ses pulsions meurtrières. Il a aussi décidé de venir en aide au village dans des taches simples.

J'étais étonnée du fait qu'un criminel comme Suigetsu, se promenant avec l'épée de Zabuza sur le dos, fut libre de repartir tranquillement du village, comme ça._ Normal_. Pariel pour Juugo qui était accepté comme un habitant. Et...

-Sa...-suke ? _demandais-je, faiblarde _

-Eh bien... _Elle rabaissa les yeux_. En vérité il...

-Il ...Quoi ?

-Au moment de la téléportation, il était introuvable, d'après Kakashi. Il sait juste qu'il avait été éjecté violement par Naruto, alors qu'il te protégeais en vain contre une quelconque attaque qui aurait pu t'achever.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mon coeur se serra de façon à ce que j'ai l'impression d'agoniser.

-Il n'a pas été... ramené à Konoha. Mais nos sources nous indiquent qu'il est toujours en vie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ces gouttes salées que je detestais tant se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, d'un clignement d'oeil. Mes reniflements résonnèrent dans la salle, tandis que je me remettais, une fois de plus, à pleurer dans ce silence de mort.

J'en étais séparée, une fois de plus. Et j'étais clouée là. Je ne pouvais pas bougée, j'avais mal partout, et surtout au coeur. Je devais le revoir, le retrouver, où qu'il soit.

-Qu-...Quand est ce qu-..je pou..pourrais marcher ?

-Non... _Elle fronca les sourcils_. Si tu espères repartir à sa recherche, tu-

-Je...suis une... nukenin. _Soufflais-je, pleurant._

-... Tu... Toi et Sasuke..

-Je suis... une... nukenin. Co-Comme... comme lui !

Je serrai la couverture fine entre mes doigts bandées abondement. Si fort que du sang traversa les bandages pourtant bien fait.

-Je veux.... J-Je veux... Être avec Sa-Sasuke..!

Il n'y eut aucun bruit. Puis elle se releva se son tabouret, son verre et sa bouteille de saké en main. Pour se diriger vers la porte, dos à moi.

-...Dans une semaine, si tout va bien. Tu seras remise sur pieds.

Elle fit coulisser la porte pour sortir, me laissant pleurer en silence, dans cette grande salle bien trop vide à mes yeux

---------

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais sortie du coma. J'avais encore mon bras bandé, et mes cheveux avait un peu trop repoussé à mon goût, mais à par ça et quelques douleurs par-ci par-là, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Et j'allais repartir, c'était décidé.

Je n'avais reçu aucune visite depuis mon rétablissement. Tsunade n'avait pas dit que je m'étais reveillé, et avait interdit les visites. Même à mes parents, même à Naruto. Surtout à Naruto, à vrai dire.

Je sortie de l'hôpital en pleine nuit. Je connaissais les moindres recoinds de ce batîment même après ma désertion qui date plus ou moins. L'avantage de Konoha, c'est rien ne changeait, même pas après dix mois.

En sortant de cet endroit, j'eus une hésitation. Je voulu retourner chez moi. J'avais soudainement envie de retrouver ce lieu familier. Mais je me contentai d'y faire un léger détour, seulement pour regarder. Ca suffierai surement à m'emplir de souvenirs, agréables ou non.

Seulement ce ne fut pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais de voir, en arrivant. Il devait être aux alentours de deux ou peut-être trois heures du matin. Et en voulant passer devant chez moi, je tombis face à face avec Naruto, qui avait l'air de bugger devant mon ancienne porte d'entrée.

-Sakura-chan !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes en me voyant. Mais n'essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il s'approcha, et me pris, à ma plus grande surprise, dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte.

-Je-, Je savais que tu t'étais reveillée ! _souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux._

-Je...Désolée Naruto je...

Après quelque secondes, il s'écarta de moi gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, et plongea son regard qui restait azur malgré la nuit dans le mien. Mes yeux se mirent à pleurer. Décidement, c'était maladif.

-Sakura-chan...

-Je ne reste pas... _je baisse la tête, essayant de retenir mes reniflements. _Je...

Il enleva ses mains. Et alors qu'il affichait une mine décapité, je vis qu'il avait compris la raison de mon départ proche. Il me prit alors la main, en la serrant fort dans la sienne, et m'emmena en pressant le pas quelque part. Plus exactement, il pris en silence, me tirant et me laissant une vue sur son dos, le chemin que je comptais prendre après ce détour.

On s'arrêta devant les grandes portes du village ouvertes. J'avais bien choisi mon jour, puisque des voyageurs qui faisaient le tour du monde devaient passer par Konoha et arriver pendant la nuit. On leur avait donc laissé les portes ouvertes pour qu'ils arrivent tranquillement. C'était toujours paisible et sans crainte, personne ne surveillait.

La lune était quaziement pleine. Une fois de plus il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je voulu lui expliquer les choses telles qu'elles étaient mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il fit un sourire triste, placa déclicatement sa main froide sur ma joue, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une grande douceur, pour se retirer tout aussi délicatement. J'ouvris de grands yeux. MonDieu, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me faire une déclaration, à l'instant. Ca serait le bouquet.

Il n'en fit rien et eut un rire idiot, se grattant la tête.

-Excuse-moi Sakura-chan, c'était un objectif que je m'étais fixé depuis nos douze ans ! Héhé.

On ignora tous les deux les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, que j'avais l'impression être la seule à pouvoir dicerner. Je lui glissai un merci, dans un petit sourire. Et étrangement, le courant n'était jamais aussi bien passé entre Naruto et moi. Il comprenait très bien que je le remerciais pour tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour moi, et surtout pour me laisser partir en paix.

Il me fit un sourire triste qu'il n'arrivait visiblement pas à retenir, puis alors que nous nous étions constaté pendant près d'une minute et que je commençai à repartir le coeur lourd, il me retint par le poignet.

-A-Attends, Sakura-chan...

Je me retourne et alors qu'il ignore la larme qui perle sur sa joue, il ajoute ;

-Promet-moi.. Non, jure-moi...

-Oui ? _soufflais-je_

-...Je ne veux pas attendre des mois et des mois avant de te revoir, et aussi Sasuke. Revenez, je vous en supplie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. _Je lachai un petit rire_. Je ne compte pas restée nomade toute ma vie. On reviendra.. Et quand ça se fera, ça sera définitif.

Il me fit une dernière bise sur le front, ce qui me donna du courage. Je partie sans me retourner, alors que je savais qu'il fixait mon dos s'éloigner en lachant quelques larmes.

------

Je ne savais pas où aller. Enfin, j'avais bien une petite idée, et ça serait surement rapide mais, je n'étais sûr de rien et depuis quelques jours, alors que je réflechissais à la façon dont j'allais procéder, le doute s'était immissé en moi. Et si Sasuke était passé à autre chose ? Si il me croyait morte, et qu'il avait choisit une autre fille ? Ou pire, et si il m'avait rayé complêtement de sa vie ? Et si il ne voulait pas de moi quand je le retrouverai ?

Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pense de cette façon. Je me mis à courir, ayant invoqué une limace qui se posait sur mon épaule pour que je me sente moins seule. Et surtout pour qu'elle m'aide à retrouver Sasuke.

Après deux jours à courir dans des forêts denses et à avoir de plus en plus envie de retrouver l'homme de mes rêves, nous avions finalement retrouvé sa trace. Deux mois.. C'était long, non ? Surtout que moi je ne les avait pas vu passés, mais lui, si. La peur me serra le coeur. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Oh et puis, ça se trouve, il avait reformé une équipe où je n'avais pas du tout ma place.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense comme ça, vraiment.

J'arrivai finalement dans une petite auberge. C'était l'un des endroits preférés de Sasuke, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se calmer ou de faire des pauses. J'entrai dans le petit batîment qui avait la fonction d'un hôtel et de source termale, ou, bizarrement, l'homme à l'entrée n'était pas encore couché et m'avait reconnu tout de suite.

-Ooh ! Mlle Haruno ! C'est bien vous ?

-..Ou-Oui ! _J'eu un sourire géné_

Il me posa des questions sur ma vie, sur ma santé etc... Il m'a dit s'être étonné de ne pas me voir aux cotés de Sasuke quand il est arrivé hier soir. Et que quand il lui avait demandé où je me trouvais, si nous nous étions disputés ou quoi, il lui avait lancé un regard qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'il pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment si il réabordait le sujet. Ce vieil homme était beaucoup trop curieux, vraiment. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé ça, mais cet endroit lui plaisit tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y retourner régulièrement. Même si c'était très espacé.

Je vus alors en arrière plan, à coté du petit bureau d'accueil quelque chose qui me glaça le sang mais qui me réchauffa le coeur à la fois. L'épée de Zabuza. Ou plutôt, l'épée de Suigetsu. Le gérant n'était jamais rassuré de la voir sur le dos de Suigetsu, donc il la lui faisait enlevé pour la mettre ici le temps du séjour rapide. Et devant celle-ci, se trouvait une sorte de petit urne. Mon coeur se serra. Alors c'était vrai, il avait bien prit les cendres de Karin.

Je fut rassurée de savoir que Suigetsu était retourné avec Sasuke. Il devait donc savoir que j'étais normalement encore en vie. Mais.. Il n'avait pas chercher à me reprendrer ou.. Non. Qu'est ce que je racontais ? Sasuke n'était pas comme ça.

J'écartai le vieux monsieur de moi en lui demandant où se trouvait Sasuke et Suigetsu. Il me fit un sourire en m'indiquant qu'ils étaient dehors, devant le petit jardin, en train de manger du poisson grillé.

Mon coeur commença à palpiter. J'allais le revoir, enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je remerciai le petit bonhomme pour traverser ce qui ressemblait plus à une maison qu'autre chose, là où je les immaginaient déjà discuter de la prochaine destination. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui donnait une magnifique vu sur le jardin préféré de Sasuke, des larmes me remontèrent aux yeux. Et à cet instant, je ne savais pas si c'était par nervosité ou par quoi que ce soit.

Je me souviens, c'était ici l'un des premiers endroits où je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Sasuke. Pas longtemps après que j'ai failli retourner à Konoha. En fait, je devais juste l'appeler puisque nous allions manger et j'étais rentrée dans cette chambre, alors qu'il faisait nuit et que rien n'était allumé. Je suis allé jusqu'à la grande porte-fenêtre coulissante, qui était grande ouverte. Je l'avais trouvé là, assis au bord du passage en bois qui faisait le tour de la grande batîsse. Il avait son genoux relevé et son bras posé dessus. Mon coeur s'était emballé à cette vue, puisque la lune éclairait tellement les lieux que ça rendait la scène merveilleusement romantique.

Je m'étais assise à coté de lui et la vue qu'on avait là où il était placé me coupa le souffle. C'était le jardin le plus mignon que je n'avais jamais vu. Il y avait une petite marre, ou une minie-rivière, appelez-ça comme vous le voudrez. La lune qui était pleine reflettait dedans, et toutes les nombreuses plantes qui étaient minusieusement bien placées donnait un charme fou aux lieux. J'avais juste soufflé un "...On mange" alors que je venais de prendre place à ses coté d'une façon qui montrait que je n'allais pas me relever de ci-tôt. Il avait gardé son regard rivé sur le reflet de la lune dans l'eau. Et m'avait alors demandé de lui décrire le sentiment que j'avais désormais envers Konoha. On en avait parlé pendant un assez long moment, ce qui avait fait que Suigetsu était passé à coté de la porte de la chambre en lachant un "On vous à pas attendu, désolé !" qui ne nous avait ni chaud, ni froid.

Ce soir-là j'avais laché à Sasuke que je ne regrettais plus d'avoir deserté. Puisque je l'aimais. En verité, je lui avais timidement dit un "je t'aime" qui venait du fond du coeur, baissant la tête, craignant qu'il ne voit ma rougeur. Il m'intimidait vraiment, sa beauté me faisait totalement fondre, à l'époque comme aujourd'hui. Il avait laché un léger rire, que j'avais mal pris. J'avais relevé la tête d'un coup, avec une moue boudeuse. Il avait froncé un sourcils et m'avait fait signe de m'approcher. Nous nous étions embrassé délicatement au départ, puis ça dériva vite en un baiser plutôt intense. Et c'était l'une des rares, voir l'unique fois ou rien n'était venu nous déranger. Mis à part peut-être... mon ventre qui s'était mit à gargouiller. J'étais morte de faim. Ca ne l'avait pas froissé, comparé à toutes ces fois où ces moments merveilleux se terminaient pusqu'il devenait froid d'un coup. Au contraire, ça l'avait plutôt fait rire. C'était étrange d'aileurs. Voir Sasuke détendu, rire d'une imbécilité telle que mon ventre qui grogne ma faim.

C'était un souvenir joyeux que je gardais de notre relation dans ses débuts. J'ésperais tellement que ça continue comme ça, qu'on puisse reprendre là où on s'était arrêté il y à deux mois, qu'une larme tomba de mon oeil au moment ou il cligna.

Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains, pour faire coulisser la porte, et rentrer. Une grande inspiration dans mes poumons, je fis quelques pas, mes jambes tremblant comme elle n'avaient jamais tremblées. J'entendais des voix. Puis je m'approchai encore, et en constatant la même porte-fenêtre grande ouverte sur le même jardin, je vis d'abbord Suigetsu, de dos. Adossé contre un pillier en bois, il jouait d'une main avec ce qui me semblait être les lunettes de Karin. Geste qu'il avait inconsciement et qui me fit sourire. Il l'aimait vraiment, j'en étais sur.

Je ne voyais aps encore Sasuke, il devait être du coté que cachais les murs de la chambre. Ils parlaient tranquillement de la prochaine destination, sans avoir repéré ma présence. Je me gratte la gorge, et d'un coup, Suigetsu se retourne, ouvrant de grands yeux.

-...Sa..SAKURA !

Il se releva rapidement, et je pu le voire glisser discrètement les lunettes de Karin dans sa poche. Il me pris dans ses bras affectueusement, geste qui me fit drôle venant de lui. Il s'écarta assez rapidement, un air étrange sur le visage mélé à de la joie. Puis il me demanda comment j'allais, et je lui répondit que ça allait plutôt bien, les larmes aux yeux (c'était incontrôlable, et innévitable.) Puis il y eut un léger silence où il me fixa, sa dent pointu dépassant de sa lèvre dans un sourire triste.

-Suigetsu.. P-Pour Karin je... J'ai appris et-

-Cette itiote l'était vraiment, hein ? Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, je pense qu'elle a eut raison !

-Mais tu-

-Ouais, ouais. Oublies ça, va. _il regarda lassement sur le coté_. ça soulage de plus l'entendre gueuler tout le temps ! Héhé.

-Elle-

-C'est bon. Je lui ai dit avant qu'elle ne te redonne la vie._ souffla-t-il rapidement, _Sasuke ?! Oh ! Bouges-toi un peu, regarde qui est là !

Il me poussa vers lui et mes larmes reprirent le dessus. Génial, j'avais peur, maintenant. J'avançai un peu alors que Suigetsu était parti en coup de vent. Mon coeur battait trop vite. Tsunade m'avait dit que ce n'était pas bon après mon rétablissement. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Il était là, assis contre un autre pilier. Quaziement comme la dernière fois, enfin, dans la même position. Il ne me regarda pas, fixant un point immaginaire qui, je pense, était la petite marre inchangé depuis le temps. Je n'osai pas aller vers lui. Il était en colère, non ? Il aurait réagit, fait quelque chose sinon. Mon reniflement résonna alors. C'était génant, il m'entendait pleurer, et il ne faisait rien. Je refit quelque pas vers lui, il n'était plus vraiment dos à moi, maintenant. Mais alors que mes larmes tombèrent à ses cotés sur le bois, il tourna la tête à l'opposé, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Tic que je reconnaissais malheureusement très bien.

-Bo-Bonsoir...Sasuke. _Soufflais-je entre deux larmes, tentant de reprendre ma respiration normale._

Rien. Il ne répondit rien. Même pas un "Nh". Peut-être s'était-il résigné à arrêter de m'aimer, après tout. Je pourrais le comprendre, non ? J'étais censée être morte.

Je pris place à ses cotés, pliant mes deux genoux et passant mes bras autour.

-Tu.. Tu m'en veux, je suppose ? _chuchotais-je, regardant à mon tour à l'opposé, pour cacher mon visage. _

-Oui.

Sa réponse me poignarda en plein coeur. Je retournai la tête d'un coup, et mon regard tomba pil dans le sien. Mes larmes perlèrent abondemment sur mes joues, il m'avait tellement manqué, bon sang. Son visage de retourna de façon à ce que je le vois de profil. Il fronca les sourcils, serrant son poing.

-Tu croyais quoi, hein ?

J'en étais sûr. Je connaissais déjà la suite de sa phrase "tu croyais que tu pouvais revenir d'un coup, comme ça ? Eh bien non. C'est fini, Sakura." Me réêter ces paroles sûent à l'avance m'arracha littéralement le coeur. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de pleurer en silence.

-Tu pensais faire quoi, en t'interposant ?!

Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as toujours voulu te mettre entre lui et moi, hein ?

Il...Ne me parlait pas de ça, en fait. Il me parlait de quand j'avais voulu arrêter le massacre.

-Tu te rends compte ?_ Il me lança un regard frustré_, si tu n'avais pas eut cette chance, tu serais _**morte**_à l'heure qu'il est. Tu le sais, ça ?!

-...Et- Et alors ?! Hein ?! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été vous deux, ça, tu le savais !?

-C'était entre Naruto et moi, d'accord ? Cette chose ne te regardait en rien.

-T-Tu crois vraiment ça, hein ? _Les larmes recoulèrent abondemment sur mes joues_. Alors si tu meurs, ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu te battais pour ne pas qu'il me ramène à Konoha, ça ne me regarde pas non plus ?! L'homme de ma vie et celui que je considère comme mon frère qui s'entretuent, ça ne me regarde pas peut-être ?!

Il fronca encore plus des sourcils. Il ne me regardait plus. J'avais raison, et il le savait.

-Ca à toujours été comme ça, entre moi et Naruto, Sakura. Tu n'as pas à interférer, c'est tout.

Il commença à se relever, pour partir. Mais je le retint par la jambe. Il s'arrêta, alors qu'il aurait très bien put continuer de façon à ce que je le lache. Surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment une énorme force, ces derniers temps. Je pleurais encore plus qu'au départ.

-T-Tu m'a manqué..._ chuchotais-je en baissant la tête_. Tu le sais ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Et moi... Tu crois que c'était comment, pour moi hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel, tu immagines ?

-...

-Je me suis reveillé au milieu de nul part, seul, sans toi, sans personne. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais pas si tu étais encore en vie, ou non.

-..Je me suis reveillée alors que je croyais être morte.. Et j'étais à Konoha, Sasuke, tu peux immaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que tu avais été le seul à ne pas avoir été ramené ?

-Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas interposé. Ca revient toujours à la même chose. C'est...Lourd.

Et il reparti, cette fois. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de sortir de la chambre, puisque je le retint une seconde fois, par le bras cette fois-ci, alors qu'il était dos à moi, je pleurais sans qu'il ne puisse le voire.

-Sasuke.. Avant que je ne déserte, pour toi... Tu m'as dit...Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-...

-Je vais devoir te le répeter, hein ? Que je t'aime plus que tout et que, moi non plus, comprend-le je t'en pris, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-... Pourquoi tu me dis ça, hein.

-Ne sois pas froid, je t'en pris...

Je fis délicatement glisser ma main le long de son dos pour que l'autre et elle se rejoignent sur son torse. Je le pris dans mes bras par derrière avec la plus grande délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve. Malheureusement pour lui, je sentais son coeur s'accelérer sous ma paume. Je me remis à pleurer, mais c'était plus calme, déjà.

-Arrête de m'en vouloir, Sasuke...Je ne suis pas morte, tu vois ? _Je le serrai un peu plus, étouffant mes sanglots. _Alors que si je ne m'étais pas interposé c'est toi et Naruto qui seraient morts. Sasuke je-...

-La prochaine fois Sakura. _souffla-t-il_. La prochaine fois que tu t'interpose. Non. La prochaine fois que tu risques inutilement ta vie, ne reviens plus.

-Je ne l'ai pas risqué inutilement !

Je le serrai contre moi encore plus, mais il enleva doucement mes mains pour commencer à partir.

-Sasuke s'il te plaît. _Je baisse la tête. _

-Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi. Alors ne refais plus d'imbécilités pareilles, tu veux ?

Et il parti en faisant coulisser violement la porte. Pour toute consolation, j'allai me reposer sur ses traces. Sauf que la fatigue eu raison de moi, et que je me retrouvait recroquviller sur le plancher en bois, devant ce jardin si beau.

Je ne fut réveiller que par de forts bras qui passèrent le long de mon dos et sous mes genoux. J'ouvris vaguement les yeux, Sasuke était en train de me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'emmener sur quelque chose de plus confortable, surement.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, je fus doucement posée sur un fuuton. Je pus constater, encore embrummée par le sommeil qu'il était double. Je calculais doucement que j'allais dormir avec Sasuke. Il m'installa confortablement mais au moment où il voulait se retirer je le retint par son vêtement, pour l'approcher de moi, les yeux mi-clos.

-Sakura.. _souffla-t-il_

-J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, Sasuke...

Ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux contact fut la seul réponse que je pus avoir de lui. Mais c'était largement suffisant, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas vivre autrement qu'avec lui. Aussi froid soit-il à certains moments, te même si je ne peux pas le comprendre tout le temps. Je m'en fichais, Dieu que c'était bon de vivre, et de vivre à ses cotés, en plus.

Pour la première fois, nous n'avons été interrompu par rien. Ni par Suigetsu, ni par les grognements de mon ventre affamé (et pourtant j'avais faim, mais je devais réussir à me contrôler.) Après une suite de baisers passionnés, il sentit que je manquais vraiment de sommeil et s'arrêta après avoir laissé une belle marque rougeâtre dans mon cou. Je me blotis contre lui et alors que je comptais bien dormir, il chuchota quelque chose d etellement rare, de tellement unique, tellement merveilleux sortant de sa bouche naturellement que je ne put retenir une chaude larme de joie couler le long de ma joue.

_-Ne me laisse pas seul Sakura...Je ..t'aime._

C'était décidé, mon avenir ne pouvait se trouver qu'à ses cotés, que dans ses bras, et que dans la chaleur de ses baisers. Je voulais être la mère de ses enfant, la femme de sa vie, tout comme il était l'homme de la mienne. Tout chez lui était un don du ciel. De ses yeux à ses cheveux, et même son caractère de cochon. Tout, tout était parfait, et tout était à moi, à l'instant où ses bras forts me serrait contre lui comme si nous n'allions jamais être séparé. Et c'était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs.

J'aimais Sasuke. Il avait besoin de moi et.. J'avais cruellement besoin de lui.

**---------------**

**Fiiin ! Je gère ! Je ne pensais pas la finir avant la deux ou trois jours, mais en y passant une après-midi sans relache, au final ça donne ça ! Je suis un peu fière de mon travail, mais c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :3 Je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai vraiment enfin de refaire une suite, qui se passera encore bien plus tard. En vérité, si il y a une suite, ça sera celle qui était prévu à "Il a besoin de moi" à la base. Mais ce OS, j'en suis plutôt contente, et je ne le regrette pas !**

**Même si il n'y aura pas de second chapitre, et que les OneShot ne sont pas beaucoup reviewer, ça ne vous empêche pas de la faire, vous savez ? ;3 Merci d'avance !!**


End file.
